Regret
by Ash Phoenix
Summary: After the untimely leave of someone dear, he finally realises what he had lost. Quall, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII, the characters and locations in any way. That honour goes to Square-Enix.

Summary: After the untimely leave of someone dear, he finally realises what he had lost [Quall, oneshot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tap … Tap … Tap …_

That was the enchanting trance that the Commander of Garden was in, staring at a blank piece of white wall, still unable to comprehend what had happened to him on that day.

That **fateful **day, that changed his **life**.

Because of that **godforsaken **day, his whole life came **crashing down.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Squall, I can't do this anymore," she said._

_The two 'lovebirds', as they were referred to by most of the cadets, were in Squall's dorm, where Rinoa had pleaded with him to, "hear me out"._

_Squall's normally emotionless face was replaced with an expression that reflected his confusion. "Can't do what, Rinoa?"_

"_This", she simply said, shaking her head slightly, willing for the tears to stay put. "Us, Squall. It's just …"_

_ With a sigh, she began again. "I just … don't think it'll work out"._

_Squall could do nothing else but look at her helplessly. She was **his, **his **angel. **He had helped her, rescued her Hyne knows how-many-times, and loved her. _

_**Loved **her … The mere thought began to replay in his head; memories of the two in the Ragnarok, at Garden, in Timber._

_Rinoa began to walk back out of the secluded room and managed to speak. "I'm sorry, Squall," she said helplessly._

_The tears in her eyes that tried to not spill on the room's polished floor, to Squall's slight satisfaction._

_At least he knew that she was also suffering._

_However, after that, there was no other indication of or motion from Rinoa Heartilly. It seemed that she had left for Timber, with her 'Forest Owls'. And, then, Squall Leonhart knew it was true._

_She had left Garden, she had left the town._

_She had left **him.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it. And, that was what troubled him **most.**

Glancing at the photo frame on the corner of his desk, Squall's heart panged at the sight of Rinoa seated in an armchair with him, her lips twisted upward in that radiant signature smile.

An inexplicable rage swept over Squall and he snatched the offending frame and smashed it on the polished teak floor with an animalistic cry of fury. Squall's chest heaved with the repressed emotion stirred within him by the mess. As he gazed at the shards of his life with Rinoa, realization finally hit.

She had **truly **left him now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two long, tedious months since 'the photo incident' and, as always, Squall Leonhart was in his office. The reclusive commander finally made an appearance at the Cafeteria, but he regretted his choice when he instantly became the center of attention and the topic of conversation.

Being the most influential, and somewhat popular, person in the Garden ultimately had some drawbacks.

Forcing himself not to think about what Rinoa would have said, had she been here, Squall simply delved in a stack of exam papers.

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

Squall turned his head to the source of the sound, and instantly narrowed his eyes slightly. Who on Gaia would be phoning him? However, realization suddenly dawned.

Which was confirmed, after he answered the call. "Commander Leonhart speaking. Who's this?"

"Squall?" The concerned tone, as per usual.

Who else but **Quistis?**

Matching her worried tone, Squall spoke. "What happened? Is everything okay in Galbadia?"

A chuckle was heard. "Yes, Squall. In fact, I told Martine that I was more troubled for everyone in Balamb, rather than Galbadia's reconstructions, and he is allowing me to go stay there for a while. After all, most of the mess has cleared up, and there haven't been any sightings for a long amount of time."

Instantly coming to a conclusion, Squall spoke. "Does that mean - ?"

"Yes, Squall. I'm coming back to Garden."

The Commander, of 18, released a breath he never realised he had inhaled, apparently at ease that his most trusted colleague was coming back to Garden. Hyne knew he could do with more help.

And how much **comfort **he could bathe in..

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis's arrival was not going to be quick, as Squall had already suspected, and he had decided to wait atop the balcony of his quarters. The stars had already made their appearance, and Squall was forced to delve into more memories of his so-called 'Angel'.

Just when he turned to go back and wait in the dorm, Squall heard a calm voice. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Squall didn't flinch as the familiar voice enveloped his ears. "Quistis".

The blonde moved towards the ledge, where Squall's arms were leaning at, and she followed suit, reliving the 'Secret Area' moment.

A couple of minutes passed in silence; a silence which seemed to allow the stars' twinkling to be heard.

A sigh was exposed by Quistis. "Squall … please don't put the wall up again".

Squall's unflinching form did nothing to comfort her, and all she could do was to offer to comfort **him. **

"I know you didn't want her to go. None of us did. But Squall … you've got to move on -"

" - I have moved on."

Quistis looked back at him, and decided to reply, "Then prove it".

Without him registering it, both of Squall's hands clasped around Quistis's slender hands. "Quistis … you've always been there for me, even when I verbally pushed you away," he spoke, not quite believing how easy it was for the words to tumble out.

"And, now … I just want to say … Thanks, for being there, no matter what," he said, looking into Quistis's face, which was masked with a smile; a sad smile, a forlorn, comforting smile.

"It's all right, Squall. I … forgive you, I have always forgiven you," she said, still with that smile that exposed her vulnerability more than anything else.

With a shy half-grin, Squall addressed her. "Quistis … Will you stay here with me?"

A real smile was seen on Quistis' face, and she simply replied with an, "Always."

Both of the figures on the balcony turned to the night sky; both apparently bathing in the starlight and realising that no matter what, when someone looks back at something negative, they will always feel **regret.**

But, if it brings you to find solace in the right person, then it makes it all **worthwhile.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, this is my **first one-shot ever! **So I could do with some reviews (constructive criticism accepted).

Thanks for reading!

Ash XX


End file.
